Cracks of the Past
by OnceUponJessie
Summary: It continues after the scene where Emily told Paige about Alison their first kiss and everything, as Alison comes back will it stir up feelings for her and messes with Paige? Did Alison ever love Emily or its just another game? But once A get in between them and threatens Emily which one will she save? Emison or Paily? The readers can decide plz read and review plz! :)
1. Chapter 1

The Cracks of the past

Emily walks slower to Paige as Paige looked at her with understanding loving eyes, Em felt warmth as she slowly explained her actions to Paige. She felt bad for lashing out at her for nothing when all Paige did was cared about her, Her mind drifted off to all those flashbacks from Alison, that library kiss then the hurt right after in the shower rooms. She begins to say: "She broke my heart, I don't even know if she knows how to love." Emily felt her heart crack again as she remember the summer when everything happened, she took off her bracelet after Alison disappeared and when she met Maya. Maya...that name brought back so many memories she loved her and she always will she is the girl that helped her come out she gave her the definition of love and being loved. As she looked at Paige she slowly smiled and squeezed Paige's hands. Everything has been crazy for both of them, Emily didn't think she would love Paige but there was something about her that pulled her in, the warmth in Paige's arms and the need to protect her.

Paige slowly smiled and holds Emily's hands in hers as she said: "I guess this is your way to say goodbye to her?" Emily shrugged and said: "I guess so." As Paige pulled Emily into her arms, her mind was all over the place she was mad at Alison for using Emily like that, she was angry at Alison for holding Emily's sexuality over her and played her feelings again and again. She realized that she wasn't scared anymore for her own safety she was just scared for Emily's and will do anything to protect her. As Paige held her she softly heard Emily whispered: "I love you." as she slowly fell asleep a big smiled reached across her face. Paige kissed her forehead as she said: "I will always love you."

A red long coat figure was watching through the windows behind the tree of the Fields house as a streak of tears reached down her face. She slammed her fist on the tree as she dropped off the package at the Fields house and ran as far as she can. As she ran near the lake someone from behind called her: "Alison! Where you think you are going?"

Hey fans I just wanted to do something right after the scene when Emily told Paige about Alison! Any ideas Emison OR PAILY Or somebody else? Comments and reviews plz :)


	2. Chapter 2 NightMare

CH 2

_Hey everyone soo I saw a lot of reviews and a huge amount is paily and some emison I will try to please both of your ships but I don't know who is endgame but I assure you there will be a lot of surprises keep tuning in! I love your reviews! :)_

_Emily was walking in the woods as she saw a shade of blond hair, she gasped as her mind just went to Alison. In Rosewood nothing is impossible, she thought Alison died when they found out her body but then on halloween night she appear in front of their eyes. Alison in flesh but something changed, there was fear in her eyes. She didn't know why she started following the figure, maybe because that was what she been doing these years following Alison hoping and praying she was alive. Now she found out she was alive, her heart felt numb all those years pinning over Ali she saw a lot of layers of her. The library that kiss, she felt more alive then she was kissing Ben Alison telling her she like her because she was big on happy endings just like Charles Dickens. She once believed she and Alison running off to Paris can be their happy ending but she now believes that was just her fantasy. She pulled out her earplugs as she followed the trail to the figure, right as she turned the corner she saw the figured stopped running and stood there. _

_Emily slowly called out: "Ali?" _

_The figured slowly turned around revealing Alison, her eyes was terrified as she slowly backed away from Emily. She said: "Em...Did you miss me?" _

_Emily was stunned as she slowly nodded as she saw those beautiful blue eyes, she was looking at her first love. Suddenly the memories was back, it all hit her at once, the hate letter that she sent to Ali right after the library kiss, Maya's death, Ali kissing her on the lips once she pulled her out of the garage, the Paris pictures and the crystal ball that Ali got her. As she was slowly processing the information Ali ran up to her and cupped her face kissing her passionately. Emily felt herself kissed back as passionate as suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her side she looked down as blood smeared through her shirt, Alison's face turned into a crooked smile saying: "Wrong Ali Em." Emily looked behind her as she saw a similar looking Ali and Paige running to her side. _

Emily woke up as her forehead was filled with sweat, she looked over to Paige as she saw her sleeping soundly. Emily smiled and placed a soft kiss to her cheek and brushed a strand of Paige's hair back. Paige slowly stirred awake and wrapped Emily's waist leaning into her shoulder softly saying: "What happen bad dream?" Emily nodded and said: "Yeah, I'm going to get a drink." Emily got out of her bed as her phone softly vibrate, Paige picked it up and saw a picture of her and Emily in their cowboy hats and clothes, she smiled that night was beautiful they were the last to slow dance and that dance has to be the best dance she ever had. She was with the person she love and Emily was that person, as she smiled at the picture she noticed a blocked number text Emily saying: "Give me back the diary." There was no indication of who it was but Paige has a pretty good idea of her. As she went up to check on Emily she saw a picture of Alison and Emily she grabbed a marker and marked an X on it as she went to check on Emily.


	3. Chapter 3 Answers

CH 3

Alison looked back at the person calling her name as she saw CeCe, she looked at her as she smirked: "What are you doing here?" Cece grabbed her bag closer to her as she angrily yelled: "WHY ARE YOU BACK! We had a deal my sister is in your tombstone and you run off while I get the money and leave!" Alison shake her head and said: "I came back to warn the girls." Cece walked closer to her and said: "It's too late Ali the girls are already in his hands." Cece ran off as Alison disappeared into the woods.

Emily yawned and rub her eyes as she lay awake, she looked down at her Emily bracelet and sighed. Her mind kept on thinking is Ali back? All the memories came back as she was deep in thought the smell of pancakes and toast and coffee drift into her nose. She inhaled it and her lips turned into a huge smile, she slowly walked downstairs as she sees two sets of breakfast on the kitchen table. As she went to the table, warm arms embraced her as Paige leans on Emily's shoulder.

Paige whispered: "Goodmorning baby, care to join me for breakfast?" As they started to eat, Em beamed and said: "This is soo delicious I didn't know you cooked so well!" Paige gasped and said: "Ouch! I can cook amazing food I am hurt you think my cooking isn't good." Emily chuckled as she welcome Paige with a peck on the lips as music started playing, Em raise her eyebrow and mouth "music?" Paige chuckled as she lend out her hand as Em took it as they slow dance together, they kissed for a little longer as things got a little heated. Paige tongue asked entrance to Em's mouth as she gladly welcome them as Paige slammed Em to the wall and started kissing her fiercely as Em wrapped her legs around Paige's. Em chuckled: "Rough much?" Paige grinned and said: "Well you like ballsy women."

At school, Hanna was reading Ali's diary as she read to cradle robber she winced as she saw what Ali wrote. Spencer carrying her AP books as she walked to their usually table and sat down looking at Hanna: "Han are you alright?" Hanna nodded as she said: "I have something to tell you guys, I need to wait for all the girls to come." Spencer nodded as she texted Emily and Aria to come faster, once Emily saw her text she ran a few steps to their table with Aria along. Emily said: "Whats up?" Hanna took a deep breath as she held out Alison's diary, she said: "Guys I found Ali's diary." Spencer jaw dropped as she said: "Now you're telling us?" Em tried to calm Spencer now as she said: "Don't pressure Hanna." Aria was speechless as she continued looking at Hanna, Hanna continued saying: "There are things inside the diary that we maybe don't know about each other." Emily said: "Are we keeping more secrets now?" Hanna shake her head as she gave the diary to Emily, she took it as she traced the outline of the diary it has a heart lock and the little key she laughed. The diary was just like Ali you never the real her.


	4. Chapter 4 Alison

Ch 4

Emily started reading Ali's diary as she finally know what the names were "Girl Crush" was her, she started reading as she started feeling angry she love Alison and she felt like Ali played her. As she continued reading her eyes began to blurry, she yawned as she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

A few minutes after, Em felt herself shivering she forgot to close the windows as she opened her eyes she saw a dark figure. She blinked a few more times as she felt shocked: "Alison?" Alison dressed in her black tank top slowly walked over to Em as she sat on her bed saying: "Emily, You have no idea how much I missed you." Emily groaned as she rub her eyes clearing her vision it was indeed Alison in flesh, she straightened up and questioned: "Missed me? I been here the whole time, you're the one who's been gone." Alison looked at Em clearly, she looked more beautiful than she was when they were in eighth grade. Alison played with her fingers as she looked at Emily: "Please don't be mad." Emily heart is beating a little faster as she said: "You chose this, you chose this for you you chose this for us." Em was shocked as Alison looked closely at Em holding her tears: "I know you're upset, I hurt you the most but I want to explain." Em anger started to rise: "But you can't."

Alison shifted the sheets as she inhaled Em's perfume, she still used the same one as she did years ago. Alison started: "But I can I have to, I owe that to you you have no idea what I been through." Her voice cracked but she held it in she can't break down now, Em looked at her with love and hate saying: "You're right I don't, and you have no idea what we been through either." Alison looked at her eagerly: "I saved your life TWICE! I risked everything for you!" Emily couldn't control her eager now: "YOU DESTROYED ME! OKAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Em heart slowly cracking as she said that word, destroyed that was true when Ali disappeared she didn't just disappeared it only took a piece of Em and when they found her body there was a huge hole inside her. It broke her, destroyed her because her first love was dead. Alison looked deeply into Em: "But I'm not...aren...aren't you glad I'm not?" Emily looked away as she tried to battle her own storm inside her mind saying nothing.

Ali looked around the room as she saw it was kind of the same as she suddenly found something that catches her eye her diary, she picked it up as she smiled: "I remember writing this." She looked at Em warmly as she brushed a strand of her hair back: "You and me at the kissing rock, I thought I was being smart locking it all up in a journal, but they took everything didn't they?" Her smile faded as she thought of the people who were after her, Em looked up with concern: "Who Ali? Who took everything? Who's after you?" There Em saw a side she only saw with Ali, her vulnerable side Ali was holding back her tears. Ali shoke her head: "I don't know, I bet you're wondering which one is real the girl in front of you or the girl who wrote that so am I. That's why I need you, you always saw the best version of me the person I wanna be." Ali held a little hope as she looked to Em as what Em said next crushed her, Em slowly blink back tears: "I don't see that anymore."

Ali's heart broke a little as she looked at Em's arm, she was still wearing her bracelet she reached for it as she happily said: "You still wear it." She slowly rubbed Em's arm as she brushed over the letters Emily she longed for Em's touch she always felt safe with her she always can be honest with her. Em saw the best in her and she wanted to be that best for Em but there was something holding her back. She slowly smiled as she thought back to the kissing rock. Ali watched Em falling back to sleep as she put her diary back down on the bed and took off Em's bracelet putting it in Em's jewelry box. As she left she smiled as she saw the Paris picture pinned to the wall, she said they would go there together forever. Now she need to get away from the people who is after her for her safety and the girls. She need to face them once and for all.


End file.
